


Faba and You

by LitheFider



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: This is a Reader x Character style fic where Faba has his way with you as an Aether employee under his care.  Gender neutral for 'you' so anyone can enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because to my knowledge no one did it yet(?) and I’m pretty sure all you people who like wonderfully gross old Faba want this badly, so here it is, smarmy smirk and everything all for you. I hope to do a fic of the reverse at some point (aka you topping him). I hope you like it.

You stand at attention in your crisp and gleaming Aether uniform alongside a line of fellow team mates.  You are so proud to be stationed at the main building.  Here you have been assigned to assist the Branch Chief himself, ‘Aether’s last line of defense’.  A man you have only to this point seen photos of and heard about through hearsay.  
  
He saunters into the room in his fitted white coat, gold-heeled boots click clacking along the flooring with an air of purpose.  A hand finds its way to his goatee as he walks past the line of newly assigned employees, inspecting them all with a sideways glance.  His lime green glasses perfectly frame his gaunt face as he scrutinizes you, stopping at the end of the line of employees to scan you over more specifically.  Though if you knew any better you might say he was undressing you with those light blue eyes.  You swallow with nervousness.  
  
He takes a few minutes to give a haughty speech about Aether’s mission.  He sounds so proud of his position and the organization’s goals.  His voice is deliciously melodramatic and seeps into your ears like molasses.  His mannerisms are hypnotic as the psychic pokemon he trains - sweeping hand gestures that are smooth and confident.  
  
You are all dismissed, but he stops you on the way out.  “You, meet me in my office in an hour, yes?”  He grins and makes his leave in a flourish.  
  
An hour later you are obediently standing in front of his well organized desk.  His spat-covered feet are up on it as he grins at you. “I have heard exemplary things about you.  Trust me, Faba would not let such prowess go unrewarded in this organization.” He places a hand to his chest addressing himself.   
  
You stare carefully, doing you best not to look as interested as you are.  Amongst worry you have done something wrong to have caused this requested audience, you try and ease your anxiety with wondering how lithe the Branch Chief is under that perfectly tailored lab coat.  You just want to run your hands along its pristine fabric and gold trimming.   
  
His feet are back on the floor and suddenly he is walking around you inspecting up and down with a scrutinizing gaze. He leans in, ghosting right next to your cheek, “Do not think me a fool, I saw your face earlier.”  You are staring ahead as he drawls into your ear from behind. “Is there something else I can… _help_ you with my dear?  I know I can have a certain _affect_ on people.  There is nothing to be ashamed of.”  His breath against your ear makes you shiver.  
  
You blush and can’t answer right away.  You feel gloved hands smoothly pet over your hips and around to your stomach.  “I am experienced in far more then pokemon research,” he chuckles, drawing circles on your lower abdomen with his fingers.  You shudder and attempt to speak, but he spins you around before you can do so.  You feel so light headed with anticipation now.  The branch chief is going to have his way with you.  You are excited and scared at the same time.

“There there, no need to worry, Faba will take good care of you.”  He coos, looking down at you with a perfectly smarmy smirk that makes your gut twist with arousal.   
  
He pets at your hair, then down your neck and finally your whole torso.  He nods like you are acceptable and in good condition.  He leans in and kisses you possessively, but also with surprising gentleness.  His fingers are nimble as they undo the buttons and zipper of your uniform.  His hand slips into the front to play with one of your nipples as he starts sucking on your neck, leaving hickeys in his wake like he is marking you.  His glasses press into your neck as he does so.   
  
He commands that you strip off the rest yourself, and he pulls away to watch, twirling at his beard idly all the while.  He humms in approval as you strip down to the nude.  You are so exposed before him, while he is still fully uniformed.  You find it unfair but….he _is_ the one in control after all.        
  
He circles around you and pets you slowly and decisively.  “That’s a good dear,” he praises, a hand coming up under your chin as he kisses at your jaw.  He trails a hand so teasingly close to your crotch.  Not yet though….not yet.  He does everything he can to tease you into a wanting, trembling mess.  He’s so patient and purposeful.   
  
“Now lean over.”  He commands.   
  
You lean onto his intimidating desk.  Faba adjusts you until your legs are spread just right with your butt in the air.  He fondles you as he pleases.  
  
You steal a glance behind you when he stops.  You watch as he unbuttons his jacket and splays the front open.  He unzips his pants to pop out his erection.  He’s not huge, and is longer then he is girthy, but certainly enough to intimidate you as he seems very confident in everything he is doing.         
  
He pulls a small tube of expensive lube from an inner pocket of his coat.  He dribbles it onto you and then starts rubbing his erection against you, smearing the lubricant nicely over your hole.  He leans over you now, his bony chest meeting your back, and his dick pressing up between your legs and into your throbbing crotch.  He slowly grinds and ruts against you as he fondles your nipples and licks and bites at the back of your neck like you are his own personal plaything.  He groans when he hears you mewl in arousal.

“Mmmmmm,” He sighs as he stands up.  You look just so you can see that damn smirk on his face.  You bite your lip and arch your backside like begging for his dick.

“Want me so badly, do you?”  He croons, petting your ass in little circles.  “Please do not hold back, no one can hear you in here.”  He slicks against you some more and then starts pressing inside, using just a few strokes to fully fill you.  He grips your hips firmly as he starts fucking you slow and steady, adding extra fervor on the inward thrust.   
  
You moan, relaxing to try and open up best you can for him.  You want him as deep as he can go.  “Pleasee…” You whine.  
  
”Hummm?  Please to whom?” He chides.  
  
”P-please Branch Chief….Faba…” You use his title for him.   
  
He swells with approval and rewards you with more petting and faster thrusting.  You moan and let yourself relax, so turned on at his aroused grunting.  His gloved hands grope your ass then go back to cupping your hips and sides for leverage. He doesn’t let up until he comes, crying out in ecstasy as he fills you.  You feel so deliciously used and dirty in the best way.  A perfect fucktoy for your beloved Chief. You moan out loudly in pleasure as orgasm finally hits you, heat crashing through your abdomen as you revel in it all.  
  
He stays inside you, lazily fucking your dripping hole with his softening cock as you ride out your orgasm twitching and gasping.  He almost seems to wring a second one out of you since he isn’t letting up, fingering at your sensitive crotch while he is at it.  Your legs buckle and he catches your hips. “Tsk tsk, you need better stamina.” He teases.  
  
You find yourself picked up in the strong arms of his Hypno and taken into his personal quarters just through the side door of his office.  You are placed on the bed. Faba strides by you, returning his pokemon to its ultraball and not missing a beat on his way to clean himself up in his spacious bathroom.  You are left to roll around and recover on the soft, silkly bedsheets.

“Not a bad performance, we may need to have another meeting though, to check on your progress.” He smirks, returning redressed to perfection.  “Clean yourself up and get back to work now.  You may use the shower if you desire, consider this a favor.  Don’t say old Faba never did anything for you.” He says with smarmy affection as he twirls his beard back to its proper shape, and then makes his leave.


End file.
